For the Good of the Cause
by Keelywolfe
Summary: They were supposed to be taking a walk in the woods, not, you know, doing this. Sam/Bee, Slash, Holoforms. Just me having a little fun!


Title: For the Good of the Cause  
by Keelywolfe  
Fandom: Transformers  
Pairing: Sam/Bumblebee

Summary:Seriously, this is the definition of PWP. I wanted a little Sam/Bee, but I'm still sick so I didn't want to work on anything too important or vital. So we have this. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

They were supposed to be taking a walk, that much Sam knew. A little relaxation in the quiet woods, nothing but their own feet crunching against dead leaves, the air faintly chilly with the coming of autumn.

That there was less walking and more Bumblebee pinning him against a tree, well, Sam wasn't one to protest a change of plans, not when it came like this. Not when his pants had already been sacrificed, his feet bare and cold against the ground as Bee pressed against him.

His breath was loud, rasping, in the wooded silence, damp gusts against Sam's ear. Unneeded breaths, a holoform didn't need to breath any more than it needed to eat or drink or, really, have sex, but not needing it didn't mean not wanting it. Visible, visceral wanting, in the way Bumblebee was panting against him, the tremor in his hands as he pressed Sam against the hard line of the tree behind him.

Rough bark scraped against his jacket, barely noticed as Sam groaned, tipping his head back enough that Bee could mouth biting kisses into the line of his throat. Silky, cool blond hair was clenched into Sam's fists as he held Bee there, the feel of it not-quite human despite Bumblebee's best efforts. He didn't care, didn't matter, he knew exactly what Bumblebee was and more importantly, he knew _who_Bumblebee was and not-being-human was far, far down on the list of Sam's concerns.

More important, much more important, was the weight of his body between Sam's legs, the heavy chafe of denim against Sam's bare thighs as he pushed, rocking their hips together almost roughly. Sam couldn't stifle a whimper, nearly came right then despite layers of clothing between them. The pressure against his cock, the hard line of Bumblebee's arousal muffled by his clothes, so good, and Sam gave the hair he was clutching a hard pull, demanding without words.

Instead of vanishing his clothes in that oh, so perfect way he could, Bee followed the pull of Sam's hands, their faces inches apart as their gazes met. Bright green and wide, Bee's eyes were clouded, dazed with pleasure and want, so wide, it made Sam think of innocence, reminded Sam that he was the first, the only, human that Bee had done this with. Age differences aside, Bumblebee was just as unworldly as Sam was, his parted lips swollen with kisses, pink tongue barely a flash as he wet his lips.

Unthinkingly, Sam followed it, leaned in and pressed their mouths together again. Caught the desperateness of Bee's moan into their kiss and he didn't gasp when Bumblebee hitched him up a little higher, his feet finally leaving the ground and his own desperation made him wrap his legs around Bee's hips, dragging them together, grinding against harsh denim and the hot line of heat behind it.

Orgasm was more accident than intent and Sam didn't care one damned bit, choking out soft sounds of pleasure and more, and oh, yes, into the sweetness of Bee's kiss. Dimly, he felt the franticness in Bumblebee's touch, the hands on his hips tightening bruisingly hard as Bee pushed him harder against the tree, grinding into him even as he stiffened, his own sharp cry echoing as he tipped his head back and came.

A long moment, two, passed before Sam stirred. The tree that had been such a great help during was now turning into something of a torture device against his spine and Sam squirmed until Bumblebee put him down with obvious reluctance.

"Cold, cold, cold," Sam hissed as his bare feet touched damp soil. He hopped on one foot, scrambling back into his jeans and socks before stomping his boots on. Bee proved himself to be a less than helpful assistant by just standing there, watching with green eyes that still smoldered with hopeful lust.

"Don't even try it," Sam said warningly, stooping down to tie his laces.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Bee said, and that wide-eyed innocence was a lot easier to doubt in the cold light of after-orgasm.

"I mean it," Sam said, rubbing his back ruefully. "One tree embedded in my spine is enough for the day and I can't pick you up, so, no."

Bee's grin gave a decided detour into the category of leering, "You've never objected to me embedding my tree before."

"Oh, god, that was just wrong," Sam groaned, grimacing as he dabbed uselessly on the damp stain on his shirt. At least his coat would cover it from human eyes. There was no point in trying to hide anything from the other Autobots; every one of them would know what they'd been up to by the time he and Bee were within fifty feet, if they didn't already know.

If they were lucky, Ratchet wouldn't ask for any 'samples' or whatever the hell he always wanted to test them for. Pervert.

"Seriously, Bee, let's get back and no more 'testing the sturdiness of the local vegetation'," Sam said firmly, ignoring the hand that Bee held out to him. Better not to get within range of horny Autobots.

"Very well," Bee gave a put upon sigh and followed Sam as he strode determinedly towards the others. "But you do realize that tonight we will be within the audio range of every Autobot on the planet."

Sam stopped. "Every Autobot?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Ratchet has already asked me for permission to record your pheromone levels if we have intercourse."

Um…ew. "Maybe we could go one more time before we get ba—ack!" Sam yelped, leaves crunching beneath their combined weight as Bumblebee yanked him down, "But you get to be the naked one this time!"

Bee laughed softly, nuzzling a kiss against Sam's jaw, "Of course. Testing the local vegetation requires suitable variations in technique."

There didn't seem to be a good reply to that, not more than a groan as Sam gave in. Testing right, that's all it was. Anything for the good of the cause.

finis


End file.
